Wings Of White
by halfie1981
Summary: Scorpius becomes a swan. Scorp/Teddy. Warning: Mature Content, sexual situations, adult language


Disclaimer: The characters portrayed herein belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic, Warner Bros. etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

Wings Of White

The club was hot and smoky and filled with bodies, eerily accentuated by the strobe lighting that was creating decadent tableaus of lust and sweat and need. Scorpius felt slightly out of place, unused to such flagrant sensuality; standing in a shadowed corner and watching as Teddy ordered drinks.

"Don't flinch, don't look at the ground, look confident if you don't feel it. Remeber you're a man, a man with desires and needs and make him know you're not a kid." Scorpius muttered Al's "Rules of Seduction" over and over, trying to find the confidence to follow them from somewhere. When he had forced Teddy to agree to bringing him to this club, he thought he was prepared. He had made all the plays so far. He had kissed Teddy first. He had arranged each coffee date. But now that he knew that, if all went to plan, he would be losing his virginity tonight, all of his Malfoy/Black poise had fled, and in it place self doubt had settled; gnawing it's way through his stomach.

"Here you are, one Screwdriver." Teddy's voice was low and his breath was hot as it brushed against his ear, sending little sparks of pleasure along Scorpius' nerves. Teddy looked edible, Scorpius decided. His trousers were indecently tight across his gorgeous arse. His black shirt fit him just right, the dove grey tie just loose enough that, with the top button untied, it hinted at the perfect skin underneath. Skin that was just calling out to be licked and bitten.

Belatedly, Scorpius realised Teddy had spoken while he had been drooling embarassingly over Teddy's neck.

"Sorry? What did you say?"

"I said, if you've finished that, d'you want to dance?" Teddy replyed, a small smile turning the right corner of lips upward. He looked......lascivious, Scorpius decided, when he smiled like that. This would not do at all. No Sir.

Grabbing Teddy's hand as he slammed his empty glass down on the nearest table, he dragged Teddy over to the dance floor, sliding between the writhing, hot bodies and spinning round to grab Teddy and pull him close. As he pushed his groin into Teddy, feeling suddenly lightheaded at the contact, he saw Teddy's lascivious smile and raised him a filthy smirk. Teddy's eyes were wide, and as Scorpius ground their bodies together, he could feel Teddy's erection brushing against his. Scorpius could feel the bass, vibrations running up his legs right to his cock.

Teddy's fingers tightened around his upper arms as he leant down and hissed "My place. Now." into Scorpius' ear. Scorpius agreed and, as one, they turned and left through the open door.

As they apparated into Teddy's flat, Teddy still grasping his arms, Scorpius stumbled slightly. He was saved from falling when Teddy pulled him up and took his lips in a bruising, desperate kiss. He tasted like apples, mint and smoke; Scorpius had never tasted anything better. A moan ripped from his mouth as Teddy pulled Scorpius' tight black t-shirt over his head and started to undo the button flies on his jeans. Scorpius kicked off his shoes, and Teddy knelt down to remove his jeans and socks. Once the offending items were gone, Teddy raised his head and gazed over Scorpius naked body. His moan of "Fucking. Beautiful." nearly caused Scorpius' legs to give way.

Scorpius grabbed the dove grey tie, dragged Teddy up from his knees. His breath came out in little pants as Teddy's lips grazed a trail straight up from his knees to his neck, all the while skirting round the areas Scorpius wanted touched most.

"Bedroom." Teddy growled, dragging Scorpius through a door and down a small hallway. Scorpius had a moment to wonder just how much of the Werewolf had travelled from Remus Lupin to his son, before he was dragged though yet another door and pushed gently but firmly down onto a bed. As he lay there, resting on his elbows, one legs bent at the knee and smilling up coquettishly, he realised just how gorgeous Teddy was.

Stood, fully dressed, trousers undone but still up, Teddy looked wild and untamed. His eyes were almost frightening, looking like they had a thunderstorm deep within their depths. His hair was black, tipped with a deep burgundy, highlights moving sinuously though it. As Teddy undressed quickly, ripping several buttons off his shirt in the process, Scorpius wondered if this, the loss of his virginity in this way, with this man, would ruin him for ever.

Suddenly, Teddy was there, gloriously naked and pressed up against his side. His hands were everywhere, trailing pathways of fire along Scorpius' ribs, pinching Scorpius nipples gently. His tongue was moving first down Scorpius' neck, swirling round his nipples before they were taken between teeth and nipped gently. As Teddy moved further down his body, worshipping it with finger and mouth, Scorpius could help the small thrusts his hips made from desperation and a need to be touched.

Teddy's answering chuckle made him whine from the understanding that he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Next time, Scorp, I promise, but If I suck you now, you wont last, and I want you to come when I'm inside you. I want to feel you tremble and come apart on my cock."

"Oh......Gods....Please." Scorpius moaned as the thought of Teddy being inside him, thrusting hard almost made him lose control and come there and then.

A mumbled spell later and Teddy's lube covered finger was slowly making it's way into Scorpius' arse. It burned slightly, and then a bit more as Teddy added another finger; seemingly unable to wait much longer. As he twisted and Scissored his fingers, Scorpius threw his head back and lost all pride.

"Please..." he begged, "Morganna's tit's Ted, please fuck me. Pleasepleasepleaseplease."

"Shhhh," Teddy whispered as he placed a pillow under Scorpius'backside, raising his hips slightly. Scorpius felt something bigger and wider than fingers at his entrance, and he gripped the bedsheets, catching Teddy's gaze as he did. As Teddy pushed into him slowly, he bit his lip , fisted the bedsheets tighter and wrapped his legs around Teddy's waist.

It burned, and it hurt slightly, and it was fucking amazing because it was Teddy, and he was inside him. As he began to thrust gently, Teddy brushed against something inside him that shot straight to his cock. Scorpius cried out and threw his head back. As Teddy pulled out slowly and slammed back into him, Scorpius couldn't keep himself from moving in time with the thrusts.

"Tight....Gods, so tight....Scorp.....love you ....so good." Teddy muttered, eyes closed and fingers gripping Scorpius hips almost uncomfortably tight.

"Ted......" Scorpius hissed.

Teddy's thrust became harder and wilder, and he grasped Scorpius' cock in his hand and stoked in time with the movement of his cock inside Scorpius' arse. Scorpius' orgasm came upon him quickly, in a rush of fire from his toes to his head, his seed coating his lower abdomen. He shuddered as Teddy smiled and bent over to lick Scorpius' come from his stomach before sitting upright once more. Teddy's head fell back and he growled, low and rumbling, as he came.

As they lay in bed post clean up, Scorpius smiled and turned to face Teddy.

"Well, the ugly duckling feels like a swan now." he said, before drifting off to sleep, and dreams of white wings and grey fur.


End file.
